Mistletoe (One-shot)
by jvwollert
Summary: It's Christmas time and everyone is sharing Mistletoe except for Chase. Feeling a little left out, he feels sad hoping he might share a special kiss with someone special. Luckily someone close to him is going to make his wish come true


Mistletoe

 **Hello everyone i hope you are all having a wonderful day and happy holidays. I decided to post a Christmas one shot of one of my favorite shows. I hope you like it and have a wonderful day.**

 **Apologies** **for any punctuation, grammar and confusion**

It was Christmas Eve at the Davenport's. Everyone was getting ready for the big day tomorrow, especial three bionic kids.

Adam and Leo were in the living finishing up some last minute wrapping while Tasha and Bree were in the kitchen baking. Davenport was down in the lab finishing his present for Tasha, and Chase was on his laptop looking up information about a Mr. Clause.

"I just don't understand" Chase said loudly

"What don't you understand" Tasha asked

"How can this guy Santa Clause, deliver millions of toys around the world in a minimum of twelve hours. I've done the math and it's impossible"

"Will you just face the facts Chase" Adam said "He's obviously a wizard"

"Wizards aren't real" Chase said

"Chase can you just put it to rest" Bree said

"Not until I figure out how the guy does it"

"Does what?" Davenport asked, entering the room

"Chase is still trying to figure out the whole Santa business" Bree says

"There is no logical way" Chase said

"Chase its Christmas, your first real Christmas. Do you really want to spend it doing research about Father Christmas" Leo said

"Yes"

"Alright Chase, I think it's time for you to forget about Santa for now and just relax" Davenport suggested. Chase sat back down in his chair and took a long breather

"Maybe your right"

"There you go, now just relax for the night" Davenport said walking towards to kitchen "What are you two doing over here" Davenport asked

"Were just finishing up the cookies" Tasha said putting a batch in the oven. Davenport tries to grab a cookie but Tasha smacks his hand away

"What was that for" Davenport asked

"No cookies till tomorrow"

"Only people who helped can have one" Bree reaches for one but Tasha smacks her hand away to "Ow"

"No cookies for anyone until tomorrow. Got it"

"Yes" everyone says

"Good" Tasha begins to put the cookies away in plastic bins for tomorrow

"Adam you're doing it wrong" Leo says

"No I'm not"

"The pictures of the wrapping paper are supposed to be on the outside"

"Wait really?"

"Yes"

"That means I have to re-wrap all my other gifts"

"So Bree" Tasha started "Are you going to surprise Owen with mistletoe tomorrow"

"Mistletoe" Bree asked confused

"You mean to tell me you don't know what mistletoe is"

"No"

"Donald"

"Well it never came in handy for you know" he said defending himself

"What's mistletoe" Adam asked

"I'll show you" Tasha pulls mistletoe out from the kitchen drawer and walks over to Donald "Basically when two people are under this" she shows them the mistletoe "The two people have to kiss" she puts it over her and Donald's head "They kiss" her and Donald kiss

"So wait, do the two people have to kiss" Chase asked

"Well they don't have to but it is Christmas tradition you do kiss. That's why most people try to avoid mistletoe"

"Then I will surprise Owen with that tomorrow" Bree said excited

"I will do the same with Janelle"

Chase became silent wondering if he'll get lucky tomorrow with someone under the mistletoe. Davenport checked his watch and sees it's ten at night

"Alright everyone, time for bed" Adam and Bree make there way towards the elevator while Tasha and Leo do the same to the stairs. Davenport noticed Chase in deep thought "Hey Chase" he shakes a bit

"Huh um sorry" Chase said shaking his head

"You alright"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Yeah"

"Okay, well time for bed" Chase gets up and heads for the elevator.

* * *

During the middle of the night Chase woke up at the sound of the lab doors closing. He looked to his left seeing Bree fast asleep. Then he looked to his right seeing Adam's capsule empty. Chase got out of his capsule quietly and sneaked to the elevator. He took the elevator upstairs, once upstairs he tiptoed into the living and found Adam in the kitchen looking through drawers

"What are you doing" Chase said quietly startling Adam

"Don't scare me like that" Adam whispered yelled

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing nothing" Adam said closing the drawers

"Adam, what do you got" Adam sighed and showed Chase the cookie "Tasha said we have to wait till Christmas"

"But it is Christmas" Adam said pointing to the clock showing its past midnight

"I guess you do have a point" Adam handed Chase a cookie

"Just eat it" Chase grabbed the cookie and took a bite

"Holy crap, this is good"

"I know, I already had like six"

"Adam"

"What?"

"We need to go back to bed, before we get in trouble with Davenport or worse Tasha"

"Fine" Chase and Adam made their way to the elevator. Once in the lab both boys made their way to their capsules. Adam pulled out another cookie

"Adam, I told you no more"

"This one's for Bree" Adam knocked on Bree's capsule waking her up

"What?" she said angrily

"Here" Adam said showing her the cookie. She opened her capsule and grabbed the cookie

"Thanks" she closed her capsule door and ate her cookie in peace. Chase got into his capsule while Adam did the same. They soon fell asleep for the night knowing in a few hours, things will get interesting

* * *

It was Christmas morning and everyone was up in the living room unwrapping there presents.

"A coffee mug" Davenport said "Thanks guys"

"Read the side" Adam said. Davenport read the side

 _"Best inventor ever"_ he smiles "See coffee mugs don't lie"

The door bell rang. Leo got up and answered the door, seeing both Janelle and Owen at the door step

"Janelle, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to come here till the afternoon"

"My parents are going to my uncle's and let's just say that is one Christmas I would rather miss. So I came here"

"Owen" Bree shouted while getting up and rushing towards the door "What are you doing here so early"

"We opened our gifts super early, so I asked my mom if I could come and she said yes"

"Well come in" Tasha shouted from inside the house. Leo and Bree grabbed Janelle and Owen's presents "Merry Christmas" Tasha said to them

"Merry Christmas" they both said back

"Hey Janelle" Leo said

"Yes Leo" he places mistletoe above them both "Didn't see this coming"

"Christmas tradition"

"Alright, come here" Janelle and Leo kiss

"What a pleasant surprise" Owen says

"Hey Owen"

"Yes Bree" he turns around and sees Mistletoe above him and Bree

"Surprise" Owen smiles before kissing Bree. Chase looks over and sees Tasha and Davenport kissing. He couldn't help but feel a little left out. He wanted to be under mistletoe with someone special.

After a long day Janelle and Owen had to head home to finish their Christmas. Tasha and Bree were cleaning up Christmas dinner while Leo and Davenport were playing the new game system. Adam and Chase just watched in silence

"So how was everyone Christmas" Tasha asked

"It was great" Bree said

"Amazing" Leo responded

"Pretty good" Davenport replied

"Best Christmas ever" Adam shouted

"Alright" Chase said softly

"You alright Chase" Tasha asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You sure, you seem a little down"

"Yeah I'm fine Tasha just a little tired"

"Maybe you should go lay down or stand in your capsule" Chase got up from the couch and headed to the elevator

"What's wrong with him" Leo asked

"I don't know, maybe I should check up on him" Davenport suggested

"Don't bother Donald, he just looked exhausted"

"Okay"

"Hey Adam" Bree said

"Yeah"

"Don't you still have a gift for him?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe that will cheer him up"

"Alright" Adam gets up and follows Chase to the lab

Once in the lab Chase made his way to the capsule

"Maybe next year I'll be able to kiss someone special under the mistletoe"

"Hey Chase" he heard Adam. He turned and sees Adam's hands behind his back

"Yeah Adam"

"Here" Adam hands him a small gift about the size of his palm

"You got me present"

"Duh I got you a present, it's Christmas"

"Thanks"

"Now before you open it, can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure"

"What has you down?"

"I guess I'm a little down because I wasn't able to share a kiss under the mistletoe with someone special"

"Really"

"Yeah I know stupid huh"

"Well maybe this will cheer you up" Chase unwraps the present and sees a box. He opens the box and sees a paper and nothing else. At first he's confused but then he reads the paper.

 _"Look up"_

Chase looks up and sees Adam with a mistletoe dangling above their heads

"Adam"

"Merry Christmas Chase" Adam leans down to Chase's level and gives him a kiss on the lips. Chase was shocked at first almost paralyzed by the events that are happening now. Adam began to pull back but Chase pulled him back in for a longer kiss. Chase felt something in his stomach and he knew it was a good thing. After a long minute of a kiss both boys pulled apart

"Wow" Chase said

"So did you like my gift?" Adam asked. Chase looked at him almost blushing

"Best gift a guy can get. Thank you Adam"

"No problem"

"Can't wait to see what you get me next year"

"I have a few ideas"

 **There you guys have my Christmas one shot. I hope you all have a happy holidays. Review!?**


End file.
